First Flight of Feathers
by xXFeatherflightXx
Summary: Join Featherkit into clan life, it's battles, it's hunts, and it's adventures,She and her litermates, Flowerkit, and Firekit need to stop a dark force before it comes after the clans, but they don't know it's already in there clan and is coming straight For Them. Life has it's mysterious,some Starclan wont even know. Three cats, THREE destinies, One family, ONE prophecy. Plz R&R.
1. Allengiances

Riverclan

**Leader**:Snowstar a light gray almost white she-cat with pure white tail and ears

**Deputy**:Rainbreeze creamy white she-cat with white paws

**Med. Cat**:Swanwhisker white she-cat with black circles around her eyes

**Warriors**

Hazelstream:orange she-cat with darker stripes and hazel eyes

Owlfoot:a dark tabby tom with yellow eyes

Lakeshine:yellow she-cat with a dark tail

Softwhisper:a light brown she-cat with white spots and very soft fur

Shadeysplash:a black tom with dark blue eyes

Splashpelt:a dark gray tom with white patches

Duckfeather:large light brown sh-ecat with darker spots

Tanglefur:creamy tom with spikes tangled fur

**(Senior warriors)**

Fishleap:orange tom with darker stripes

Clawstorm:dark dark gray almost black tom with long claws and amber eyes

Dewfrost:light gray tom with a white paw and tai

Siversand: a silver she-cat with whit paws

Cloudweaver: a fuffly white she-cat with long legs and leaf green eyes

Heavywind:large tom with redish-amber eyes

Rapiedwave:gray tom with dark gray stripes

apprentices

Flashpaw:light gary tom with white stripes

Troutpaw:sleek thin tom with round eyes

Leafpaw:creamy she-cat with piercing blue eyes

**Queens**

Snowstar:(description above)

Redflower:red she-cat with Amber eyes

**elders**

Bluewaters:(former kittypet) gray blue she-cat

Grayfoot:gray tom with green eyes

* * *

**Gosh! That took Forever! I will make the other clans in the later chapters just before they are mentioned!**

**AND PLEASE NOOOOOO FLAMES THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC EVER!**


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Swanwhisker's POV at the evening...sunset

"Catnip, burdock, goldenrod..." I said to myself "Ugh! What am I missing!"

"Over stressing yourself?"

I pricked my ears and turned around though I already recenized him by scent

"Oh...Hello Heaveywind, what do u need?" I asked

"Nothing much, just a thorn stuck in my pad, I took it out but I thought you needed to see it"

I looked at his pad. There was a small cut where the thorn was.

"It just needs some cobwebs... We're running low on that..I'll go collect some tonight" I said while strapping the webs over his paw

"Could you? I thought tonight was the Half moon."

Total shock went over my

"THE HALF MOON!" I said " How could I have forgotten?"

Heavystep sighed "Don't worry ...we all make mistakes"

* * *

At the Moonpool

I licked the icy cold water and shiverd. Soon I fell in a heavey sleep

"What are You doing?!" I woke up to a sharp voice. I looked around. Surprise, Suprise, I was no longer at the Moonpool instead I was at the...gathering?

The voice came again

"Your Betraying our Clan!"

Another deep voice rang out

"They betrayed me, I'll give you one last chance"

"Never"

"Alright then..you asked for it"

AAATTTTAAACCCKKK

Soon everything was a blur, with claws and teeth

I watched in pure horror as, one by one, cats fought to their deaths.

"No..NO..**NO" **I said But my feet were glued to the ground. Suddenly mist formed and a cat stepped out of it, ignoring the shrieks of pain behind her.

"Icyleaves" I managed to say looking worriedly at my former mentor..."WHATS HAPPENING?!" She completely ignored my question and said "The brightest fire will burn the flowers and shrieking snowy birds will shed their feathers. The feathers will fall and fight fire.

Wait! I screamed over the noise come back! But she already dissapeard.

* * *

**Hehe Cliff Hanger...btw this was much longer it's just that prologues are not usually that long...Oh well See you in the next chapter...The _real_ chapter 1 _and_ _don't forget to review I would really _****_appreciate it's!_**


	3. Chapter 1

**Flight of the Snowy Owl: Thanks for reivewing! and I'll fix my "Grammer Mistakes"...Later..;)**

**Anyways here's Ch.1**

**And I am _NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS _UNLESS I have at least FIVE reviews!**

* * *

Featherkit's POV

"Ugh! Wake up already, what are you doing!? Waiting till Starclan comes and opens up your eyes?" A annoyed voice said. I snuggled deeper into mothers fur."Shhh" another lighter voice said..."Leave Featherkit alone, do you remember how long it took you to open your eyes?! Besides Snowstars sleeping!"

"Fine lets go play moss ball"

"Outside?"

"Yeah where do u think?"

"But where not Allowed to go outside Utill Featherkit wakes up!"

"We'll go RIGHT OUTSIDE the nusersy..we're not ganna get hurt, just a paw step to the left, and then we're safe!"

"Fine...let's go"

I heard the thudding paw steps heading outside. I felt a pang of Sadness. They just left me here! I want to play to! It's not my fault that I'm tired! I let out a little mew, and like that I felt eximent flooding through me of the thought of going outside and exploring, I then, forced my eyes to open.

I gasped.. So many colors! The den was made out of sticks and leaves..easy to float if a wave pushed it. I stood on my wobbly paws and turned around. I found a fluffy light gray she cat with a long white tail and ears. That must be my mother Snowstar, I thought. she was soundly sleeping, and with that I took of through the entrance of the nursery.

Outside I saw lots of cats! Big ones, small ones, tiny ones, black ones, and even Wet ones! I turned around, there was 2 kits there, a small bright Ginger kit and a white kit with gray paws and markings. What do I look like? I wondered. Then I saw a warrior..I think...or Mabye a huge apprentice she looked like she took a swim in the river, she was grooming herself making a small puddle at her tail I walked overto her. "Oh, Hello Featherkit, I'm Sliversand" "Hi" I said "I was wondering what I looked like, I noticed there's a puddle beside your tail, sooo..."I said beginning to feel akward "Oh of coarse!" She chuckled and moved a smudge over and continued grooming herself. I looked in. I gasped, again...I was a blue-gray cat or kit with white paws, chest and tail, with white spots.

"Hey! Featherkits awake!"

Both kits stopped playing and looked at me

"Well what are you staring at?!"The ginger kit said

" Oh Stop being such I grump" The white one said, she bounded toward me

She gasped

What I said I turned around no one there why was she so shocked about?

"It's your eyes! Both of you have cool eyes and mine are just an ice blue!"

"What do my eyes look like?" Oh wow I totally didn't look at my eyes in the puddle.. Wait is it possable to NOT look at your eyes in your reflection?

"Oh there a deep purple." She said

"Anyways I'm Flowerkit and that's Firekit were your litermates!"

"Oh well I'm Featherkit"

"Gasp" Firekit Said "We NEVER knew!"

"Don't mind him" Flowerkit said "he just woke up in the wrong side of the den."

Now I got a closer look at them Firekit he was a ginger cat with a single thin white stripe going through him..and Amber eyes touched with red and Flowerkit was white with gray paws and spots with icy blue eyes.

"KITS!" A cat screeched. "WHERE ARE MY KITS!"

"Oh no! We've been caught!" They said, I then remembered that they had snuck out to play mossball. We all went and hid behind the nusery to see Snowstar rushing out. 3 kits can't really hide well in a small spot, and she soon spotted Flowerkit's and Firekit's tails. But since I was smaller she didn't see me.

"There you are!" She picked them up by their scruff and set them next to her.

"I told You you weren't suppose to go out!"

"Mom" Flowerkit said "Aren't you forgetting someone?"

Snowstars head shot up "FEATHERKIT!"

* * *

**Heheh You can't Blame Snowstar...She's got Flower and Fire always annoying her to death...**

**And I am _NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THIS _UNLESS I have at least FIVE reviews!**


	4. Chapter 2

**IM BACK! I thought I'd NEVER get 5 reviews! anyways here's the next chapter in Firekits view Oh and thanks to**

**Flight of the Snowy owl**

**Storm that comes at Dawn**

**Elysian Phosphorescence (I think I spelled that right)**

**For Following and Favoring I and this story (YAY THANKS GUYS THROWS A FEATHERKIT FIREKIT AND FLOWERKIT PLUSHIES TO THEM)!**

**THIS TOOK FOREVER TO WRITE! ITS LIKE 3 PAGES! HAS A DRAMITIC ENDING TOO!**

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oLINEo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Firekits POV

"Yay yayayayayay YAY YAYA AYYA!" I tried blocking my ears to my sisters consent chatting. It's our

apprentice ceremony tomorrow and they were a bit OVER excited. "Mama," I Called. "Yes Firekit" She

replied "Why don't we just take the other clans territory?" I asked. This had been in my mind for a while

now. "Firekit!" Don't say that! We need the other clans to survive! It's like having four seasons-"A deep

Voice interrupted her "Because if Leaf-bare goes, Green-Leaf won't be able to rest and restore." _He _

finished off. "Dad!' my sisters yelled running over to them. _That's just mouse-brained!_ I thought. _It's like_

_eating half of a fish and throwing away the rest because '"it needs to rest'"._ I walked over to Fishleap.

The ginger tabby gave me a lick on the head. "Hello kits, Hello Snowstar." He first walked over to us and

dropped a small fish "FRESH-KILL" we screamed and me and my sisters hurried to eat it. In the corner of

my eye I saw dad bound over to mom with Rainbreeze followed close behind him. Snowstar whispered

in their ears. "Did you - about the fox-territory?" She said half of her sentence blocked by the

munching of my sisters. But then I Got an Idea. 'Hey guys! Over here!" I said leading them to our spot

behind the nursery, the spot where Mom Forgot Featherkit was hiding there when we were 2 days old.

The river was getting higher so the apprentices pushed the nursery 4 tail lengths away from the corner,

Just to make sure it didn't get wet, so now there was just enough space for us to hang out, talk, or even

play behind there. When we got there Flowerkit said what do you want to do? Oh visit the medicine cats

den!" Flowerkit had been going there a lot and already told Snowstar that she wanted to be a medicine

cat. Featherkit was sad that they didn't get to train together but she wanted her sister to be happy

"NO!" I said "Were going to sneak out of camp and defeat that fox." WHAT" were their shocked replies.

"Have you not been listening to the elders' stories!" Flowerkit said. "About kits getting: 

Banished

Injured by badgers or _foxes_

Scarred for life

Or EVEN KILLED?!"

"Those are just stories" I said not looking them in the eyes. "Well be Fine! If you're not coming then I'll

go alone!" I started heading toward the dirt place tunnel. "WAIT" heard Featherkit yell "Fine well go

with you, Just don't go alone" She said "Ok let's go!"

O0o0o0o0o0o0oLINEo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Outside the grass was soft and it was beautiful. The sunlight shone on the Beautiful Streams. Suddenly a

strong sweet smell came toward me. I followed It. It lead to a big sweet Pink flower. This must be

Honeysuckle I thought thinking about the elders' story about the rare pink Sweet flower that ONLY grew by the streams. He was interrupt from his thoughts by a scream "FIREKIT I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD

HAPPEN!" then another scream echoed behind Featherkits. "FEATHERKIT NOT THE TIME, NOT THE

TIIIIII—" Her sentence was cut off by a loud screech. "FLOWERKIT NOOO, FOXXXXXXXXX!"Feather then Yelled.

Then my Heart skipped a beat

A voice come to me in my mind saying 4 words:

"RUN, forget About Them"

_**I AM NOT GOING TO WRITE ANOTHER CHAPTER TILL…..how about ten? This message well be at the end of every other chapter!**_


	5. PART 1 CH 3 SHORT

**IM NOT DEAD! Ok I decided that I'm just ganna ignore those mouse-Brain Flamers And rub this story in their face! HAHA WHO CARES ABOUT YOU FLAMERS TAKE THAT! Ok...I had let my anger out soo yeah plus my friends In real life Wanted me to continue this so I didn't want to disappoint them,,, and you guys! So on with the next Chapter! Ch. 3? Was it?**

* * *

Flowerkit POV

"FLOWERKIT NOOOOO, FOX! I heard Featherkit scream. The nasty orange creature leaped right at me going for my throat. I shut my eyes, waiting for the killing blow. It never came. I opened one eye. I gasped and saw softwhisper and hazelstream fighting Side by side at the fox and Clawstorm surrounding it. Featherkit cowering under Snowstars belly, while Snowstar trying to comfort her. And by the time the fox left we were all exugted. After a few moments Clawstorm said "WHAT. IS. THE. MEANING. OF. THIS!

Firekit's POV

Flashback

"Run forget about them" What NO! There my family! I thought to me self, confused on what should I do. When the voice didn't come back I made up my mind and made a dash for camp like a mad cat or I finally got there which felt like hours, everyone's eyes were on me. The Rainbreeze and Snowstar jumped over to me "Firekit, where have you been!" Between pants I answered " No...Time to...explain...Flowerkit and Featherkit...wandered off...fox...scream...in trouble Now!" I managed too say. Snowstar looked as someone told her that she swallowed a badger then Yelled "CLAWSTORM, HAZELSTREAM, SOFTWHISPER COME WITH ME NOW! Rainbreeze watch Firekit!" With that they raced out of camp.

End of flash back

* * *

**Ok that is just part 1. Okay? I DID NOT HAVE ANY TIME TO RIGHT THIS but I wrote It because I didn't want to disappoint you chapter part 2 will come out later today I am really BUSY today so yeah bye!**


	6. Chapter 3 PART 2

**Sigh you know what? I was like... FINALLY FINISHED THIS LONG CHAPTER! Then I pressed the wrong key . . . instead of pressing save I PRESSED DELETE. AND I HAVE TO FREAKING WRITE THIS CHAPTER ALLLLLLLLLLLLL OVER AGAIN!**

**Elysian Phosphorescence****: No I didn't mean you, you followed the story! That means you liked it…..Right?**

**0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Featherkit`s POV

As we walked back to camp Flowerkit and I told Snowstar everything. And she was fuming mad after we finished. Flowerkit said she looked like she was about to explode! I knew she meant it as a joke but none of us were in a mood for laughing. When we got back to camp Snowstar Whispered in Clawstorm`s ear and stormed over to Firekit. Clawstorm turned to us his fur ruffled and spoke in his Low deep voice "Your mother wants to see you in her den." Clawstorm never really liked kits … or She-cat, expect Snowstar, because She's the leader! If he hated her he would be banished by now. Snowstar told us that he lost his kits and Mate to green-Cough, and ever since then...well….he was all Mr. Grumpy. _"You_ _can't blame him, I don't know how I would feel my family went to Starclan."_ Featherkit thought. Also Ever since Redflower's kits came, Waterkit and Shinekit, Snowstar had to sleep in her own den or else there would be barley any room for us. But she visited us frequently. We walked over to her den. Firekit was already waited outside, looking very nervous. Together we headed in. Snowstar was lying down, her paws tucked beside her chest. Once we were settled she said " I can't believe you kits did something so RIDICOULEIS AND MOUSED-BRAINED! Not to mention YOU BROKE THE CODE! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THIS HAPING EVER AGAIN OKAY? She sighed "And Featherkit" I tensed up my body "Don't support someone if you know its wrong okay?! Yours and Flowerkit`s Punishment will be cleaning the ticks off the elders"

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o**

**Firekits POV**

"And you two are Dissmised, Firekit stay" She continued. My belly started to hurt form nervousness and worry. Once My Sisters left my mother turned to me. "Flowerkit almost died because of you" she said her eyes boring into mine. "Haven't you heard what happens to kits who do that? They go to the Dark Forest and rot there. There will be no family, no food, and no water," She continued "Your punishment will be having a Delayed ceremony and cleaning the nursery. Dismissed" She said her Voice getting darker. I scurried out of the den, feeling guilty.

"_A delayed apprenticed ceremony, after how long you waited?"_

I widened my eyes. It was _that_ voice, _the voice_ that told me to Forget about my littermates and save _myself_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**OKAY FINALLY DONE! And a lot of these chapters will be based on Firekit, I got some plans for him *Does an Evil crackle* doesn't it feel good that you can totally control a cats life in this? Make it do anything? Fly?catch by twolegs? Get Green-Cough? You cats BETTER start respecting me. . .**


	7. Chapter 4

**Ok next chapter! Sorry for taking SO LONG to update!**

* * *

Firekit's POV

I watched my sisters laugh and talk toghther. I had finally finished cleaning the

nursery and was looking at my sisters with envy.

"They think there just so perfect don't they?"

"Yeah, they do." I thought. The voice had been coming to him regulary now and

helped him find stuff to do and made him a little less lonely.

"I still can't believe Snowstar delayed your ceremony,after you ran here to save

them! You could have done nothing, but You saved them! You SAVED Flowerkit! And still she treats you like enemy! She has ALWAYS treated second best..or.. Third best. Haven't you seen the way that she rarely scolds Featherkit and Flowerkit? You

act the same way as they do, but she still yells at you! She's NEVER talked to you in

the kind mother voice!"

I dug my claws into the dirt, and pretend it was my family's faces. And started

slashing and clawing till I made a fairly sized hole in the ground.

"Oh stop acting like a kit and claw something solid, you know what? I'll give you a

deal. Come on in the nursery and sleep."

"But I'm not tired." I thought.

"Oh come on your acting like a 2 moon kit"

"Fine"

I ran over to my nest and closed my eyes. Nothing.

"I thought you said I could sleep! It's mid-day!"

"Just stay there ... eventually. ."

After what seemed forever I awoke. "Ha" I thought "looks I did fall asleep"

"True little Firekit, told you"

I shoot my head up. I was no longer in the nursery but in a forest.I turned

was a large heavey-built Ginger tom with a single white stripe and Red

eyes. Or in other words, A bigger version of me with no color of Amber in his eyes. I

gasped. "I look like you don't I?" I nodded. "My name Whitestripe I'm your father.

Why do you think that your ginger like me?"

I widend my eyes. "N-No-Fishleaps my father he's ginger." I stuttered

"Oh that useless tom no he's not even family."

Confused stirred inside me.

"That's right you heard me. Your mother pretended he was your father. Because, he

was the only tom who showed interest in her. I think it was a coincidence that he

was ginger Like me. Anyways enough of family bussnies, welcome to the Dark

Forest! Here you will go every night and train with me and the others."

"Others?" I said still baffled.

"Yeah, sometimes you can see other cats I'll have to introduce all of them to you.

Before you were all alone here with no one and no food. But as generations passed

the curse has gotten weaker, we can know see each other, we even have a camp.

The best smeller can track down only a scrawny mouse and Rareley, like once in 1

moons, but there's still food. No water though the curse is not THAT weak." I noded

"No other cat knows we're getting stronger and I trust you NOT to tell. Got it?" I

was about to say yes when a scent washed over me. "Hey! Mudheart! Over here!"

Whitestripe yelled to the trees A brown she-cat came into view, with a small black

she-cat following her. "Oh hello Whitestripe, I see you got yourself an apprentice.

"Hey" the small black she-cat said "your twins!" "SHH SHADEPAW! Mudheart

snarled "WERE TALKING! Sorry about my apprentice.. So rude. And who's this?" I

felt her deep green eyes burning on my pelt. "This is Firepaw, my son." "The one

who's leading the battle?" I stared at her again confused, "Battle, What Battle?" I

thought. She seemed to noticed my "thinking pose" and quickly said. " Well pleased

to meet you Firepaw, anyways I can't waste any time Shadepaws Frog-Branied

clanmates will be waking her any second." With that they walked away, like she

wasn't supposed to tell me anything. "Ok, come on Firepaw we got more to see"

Whitestripe said. So He showed me the Dark forest. I saw streams made of blood,

the claw tree, which was a tree filled where claw markes, before training mentors

take there apprentices there to sharpen there claws. We saw the camp too which

was HUGE! There was dens made of sticks and a huge tree in the middle of camp

after we saw that Whitestripe said go wake up.

"Time passes real quick here go back before your clan mates get suspiosus" He said "Ok" I said. A few akward moments passed before I said

"Um Whitestripe?"

"Yes? What is it now?"

"How do I wake up?"

He sighed and said "just tightly close your eyes and think of your clan, that's the short way, or the Hard way, just sleep and in a long time you'll be back, same way to get here. You didn't know what the Dark forest was so u couldn't come the easy way.. NOW GO!"

I shut my eyes and thought about my sisters and fish. Soon I was swallowed by the darkness.

* * *

**_Haha I bet you never saw THAT coming!_**

**Hehe you can tell that I totally forgot everything about the Dark Forest...any ways sorry for the long update! Also my computer is not exactly working so I had to type this on my ipad sorry for the spelling errors and the Weird spacing,,,, there's not much I can do without the "spell and spacing check" on word but I tried to fix as much as I could find,,, see you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 5

**HOW HAS IT BEEN A MONTH SINCE I UPDATED?! I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry! **

**Berrystorm: Thanks for the support! I need more people like you, who miss my grammar mistakes! Haha jk jk jk **

**O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooooooo0oo0o0o000000000000o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Flowerkit`s POV

Time skip: 1 day

Time: early morning ( idk what that is in warriors talk!) also the half moon.

**O00o0oo0o0**

_**Also I realized in the Allegiances I didn't include the mentors for the apprentices so here they are:**_

_**Leafpaw-mentor Tanglefur**_

_**Troutpaw-mentor Silversands**_

_**Flashpaw-mentor Shadysplash**_

**O0o0o0o0o0o0**

"All cats old enough to catch a fish gather beneath reed pile." (I forgot what river clan has for meetings!)

"Featherkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this

day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be

Cloudweaver. I hope Cloudweaver passes on her speed and courage on to you." The clan started to

cheer my Sisters name as I stood in front of Swanwhisker. "FEATHERPAW ,FEATHERPAW,

FEATHERPAW!" I Noticed that everyone was cheering...except Firekit. _"shouldn't it be the _

_opposite?" _I thought _"shound`t _ _our brother is cheering alongside our mother and father?" _

Featherpaw and Cloudweaver touched noses and hoped down the pile of reeds.

"But that's not the only ceremony today" Snowstar said as she switched place with Swanwhisker.

"Cats of Riverclan" Swanwhisker announced "as you know, I will not

be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat that has shown Great memory

and Kindness Your next medicine cat will be Flowerpaw!" Then Snowstar said "Flowerpaw do you accept

the rank of apprentice to Swanwhisker?" "I Do." I replied "Then today at the half-moon, you must travel

to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats." FLOWERPAW. WAP

FLOWER, PAW... PAW FLOWER! REWOLF!"

The mixed up words of my name came to my ears. As always Featherpaw`s and

my family`s voice came the loudest. Swanwhisker lead me to her shady den. Her den was in the other

corner of camp protected by a flat rock. The rock had a curve inside so water stored in it and dripped

down to a little hole beneath. The cracks in the sticks and pebbles (which was what the walls were

made of) were for storing herbs. my "pre-made" nest sat next to Swanwhiskers at the back. "Ok"

Swanwhisker said "till it is time to go to the full moon let's start by getting the herbs memorized."

What's this?" She pulled out a green leaf with jagged ends." I racked my brain for the answer. "Cattail?"

Swanwhisker twitched her long whiskers in amusement. "Close". "OH Catnip!" I realized. "Yup"

Swanwhisker said. This is used for green cough but it doesn't heal it in a heartbeat, what can you do to

smooth a patients throat while the catnip takes affect?"

"something smooth, not cold, something warm and

chewy like Honey or a small frog." "GOOD!" Swanwhisker said. "honey helps but I guess frogs could to,

there not cold and chewy, but I rather have fish! Also don't forget to use these methed while it is still

White cough, the less severe, the easier it is to treat!" we spent the rest of the day learning about herbs.

Swanwhisker promised me that she would take me to explore the territory and find herbs

tomorrow...something out of camp. Finally the sun set and the moon started to rise

_It was time to Face Starclan_

**O0o0o0o0o0oo00o0oooooooooooooooooo000000000000000000000000000000o0o0o**

**Again sorry for the long update my family just moved to a new house and it took WEEKS to ove and get settled see ya in the next chap! Btw Sorry for the weird spacing and size not much I can do about it. **

**-FeatherFlight**


	9. Chapter 6

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Chapter Title: Not a Worry in the World

Featherpaw's POV

Time Skip: A day after the ceremony

Time: A while after Sunrise

Time taken to Write: about 1h

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"It was a Quiet morning. I could hear in the back of my mind a bird chirping. I took a deep breath. That was when the horrible thing happened. It came all at once. Poor me." I said

Flowerpaw Sighed "Get to the point already!"

I nodded slowly " I was asleep, dreaming about the river, When Cloudweaver came into the den..."

"WHAT! Cloudweaver came in the den then WHAT!?" Flowerpaw exclaimed her impatients getting shorter.

"I'm getting to that!" I snapped "The she woke me up! And told me to go on dawn patrol! And got me to get up early and out of my dream!"

Flowerpaw stayed quiet for a second "then what?"

"Nothing, that is the end"

"WHAT!? What was the Horrible Thing?!

"I just told you"

She thought for a moment then said "Waking up early, Patroling the river, and not dreaming? "

"Yeah"

THATS IT?!"

"Yeah"

"And now I have officially just wasted my time."

I flashed a grin then said "Yeah"

Flowerpaw slowly shook her head.. "So you come back after Dawn Patrol with a Huge Sad look on your face and I had stopped eating a fish and asked you what was wrong and now your telling me I wasted my time?"I tried

to stop my whiskers from twitching in Laughter. "Well" I began "If you put it that Way.."

Flowerpaw rolled her eyes. "Ok If-you-put-it-that-waypaw, Let me show how I put it. She jumped on me and pinned me down.

"Hey!" I said "No fair!" We hadn't had any battle training so we were both pretty useless at fighting, So by instinct I took my paws and started battering her face with sheathed claws.

"Haha" She chuckled "I'm just kidding!" She let me up and licked my nose.

"Oh no!" I exclaimed. "Don't tell me your becoming another Snowstar, Who licked her Kits faces clean till there shiney"

Flowerpaw gave her a glare that said "Did you eat some frogs at Dawn? Cause I think they got in your head and started hopping around."

"So what ya do in the moon pool?" I said trying to change the subject.

"Silly Featherpaw! I'm not allowed to tell you!"

I rolled my eyes

Surprisingly Featherpaw purred and twined her thin tail with my large furry one.

In the corner of my eye I saw The red-brown eyes of our only brother watching us with sadness in his eyes. I opened my mouth to say something but he quickly ran away

A suspicion told me that something was wrong with him.

_"No, I Already know something's up with him."_ I thought to myself.

And yet we sit in happiness,

For us,

There's not a Worry in the World.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I hoped you liked this chapter! A little Sister-Sister thing. And what's up with Firekit? Has is father been yelling at him? I have done a POV on all the main characters.. Leave in the reviews of what character you want a POV of on the next chapter! If no one anwsers I will just do Firekit. :)**


End file.
